


Mango Sticky Rice

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Beach House, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mentioned Louis and Leon, Smut, Summer Vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: “Whatcha makin’?”“Guess.”“ข้าวเหนียวมะม่วง!"~~~Alternatively: A tiny delve into Ten and Taeyong's honeymoon.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Mango Sticky Rice

**Author's Note:**

> This is more fluff and descriptions than it is plot, but please enjoy this obscure one-shot.

Seagulls calling and the smell of salt, water, and warmth billow in through the thin white curtains over the wide doorway of a small hut. Late morning sunlight dancing on the light wooden floorboards lead into a kitchen and living room. A counter of white marble separates the two rooms and the soft thuds of knife meeting cutting board fills the gaps between the cries of seagulls. 

All noises that wake the man napping on the beige couch. He yawns, stretching out lazily, tension filling the muscles from his palms to his toes, and relaxes back into the firm cushions. He sniffles and rubs a hand over his eyes, flicking away sleep dust. He would like to sleep some more but there’s a familiar scent in the air that he can’t quite place, it’s sitting there on the tip of his tongue.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he spots his husband in the kitchen, bare back on display, skin creasing and stretching languidly over shoulder blades and shifting muscles. A pinkish tint to his skin raises concern and he reminds himself to apply more sunscreen on his beloved than he usually would. 

He slowly stands, lingering by the open doorway showcasing their ocean view, water in shades of blue, growing darker the farther it reaches the horizon. The floorboards are warm from constant sunlight and the sand that followed them in during their morning swim earlier has been swept away, back out to join the rest. A breeze kicks in, fluttering the curtains and his black cover up, hanging off his shoulders.

His husband turns around as he’s stepping into the kitchen and smiles when his dark brown eyes, like worn leather or patches of the richest earth, land on him. His nose is also a shade darker than the rest of his face and he crosses the kitchen to him, behind the island counter.

“You’re getting sunburnt.”

“It doesn’t burn though.”

“Well, I can see you growing pinker,  _ hy-ung _ , and I  _ know  _ it’s not cause of me.” His husband snorts and giggles, turning back to the electric stove. “Whatcha makin’?”

“Guess.”

Cubed mango sits on the cutting board, excess juice making the wood appear shiny. And the aroma wafting off the two pots on the stove, recognition flashes like lightning.

“ _ ข้าวเหนียวมะม่วง _ ! But when’d you get the stuff?”

“Yesterday when we went to the market. I sneaked it in while you were looking at the chips.”

He sneaks his arms around his waist, hands skimming over smooth warm skin to rest over a lean stomach, and noses at his nape, chasing the faint smell of sunscreen and sun and salt on his husband’s skin till he’s shuddering in his arms, goosebumps racing over his skin. “Is this another ploy to get me to eat fruit?” He mumbles into his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the slight jut along the otherwise perfectly broad expanse.

He feels a giggle reverberate in his chest, feels like a purr from his back. “Is it working?”

“Not completely.”

“We got coconut ice cream too, remember?”

He presses another lingering kiss to his neck and pulls away to rummage through the fridge. The pink carton holding his ice cream begins to drip with condensation as soon as he pulls it out of the freezer. His husband sets two bowls and spoons down on the island counter, passing him the ice cream scooper as he does.

He wastes no time in emptying out half the carton into his bowl, the white scoops covering up the blue mosaic-like design of the bowl. Beside his, the matching yellow bowl is filled with sticky rice, steaming warm, few tendrils rising and disappearing into the air.

“You want some ice cream too, Tae?”

“No, thank you.”

His husband brings over a smaller pot, pouring out sugary sweet coconut milk over his rice. The pot is set aside as he adds cubes of sticky, yellow-orange mango that look as if he’d somehow cut up pieces of the sun and brought them back down to earth. More cream-like liquid is drizzled over the golden fruit.

“I wish you’d do me like that,” he murmurs under his breath.

Taeyong sputters and blushes red, laughing in that way that scrunches up his face. He smiles and grabs his bowl of ice cream, walking out of the kitchen and outside to the tiny shaded dining table. He sits on the small cushion of his wooden chair, crossing his legs beneath himself. His husband comes out a moment after carrying a tray, holding his dessert and two glasses of an iced translucent liquid.

He eyes the glasses as he sets them down. “What’s this?”

“ _ Suero _ . It’s like an electrolyte drink. A lady at the market sold it to me.”

“You’re just gonna buy a shit-load of things without my knowing, huh?”

“Tenie, it was just a few things. I wouldn’t go and buy a whole yacht or something without letting you know… Unless it’s a surprise, then I really wouldn’t tell you.”

Ten smirks around his spoon as Taeyong digs into his sticky rice, swiping up mango as he does. He smiles and seems to melt in his seat as his mouth closes around the spoon.

“Good?”

Taeyong nods and offers him a spoon of the rice. He guides the spoon to his lips and Ten takes it, staring into his husband’s eyes seductively as he does, earning him another pink blush and giggle.

“Are you gonna wanna get in again?” Ten asks once they’ve both long finished their dessert, he glances towards the beach. Near-white sand leads to crystal waters, crashing against the shore in white before receding again.

“Yeah.”

He picks up his drink and sips, sour lime hits his tongue first along with the taste of salt, but then it mellows into something addictive like a sour candy though not as sweet. He’s drinking down the liquid, feeling himself become reenergized with each gulp. The cup thunks against the table as he sets it down with a sigh.

“Is it  _ that _ good?” Taeyong giggles.

“Super good, really tasty. An excellent investment, my love.”

Taeyong sips at his, a smile spreading on his lips. “Wah! It’s so good!”

“Told you.” He stands, picking up their empty bowls to take them back inside. He jumps out of reach when Taeyong tries to wrap an arm around his waist, sticking his tongue out at him as he goes inside. He isn’t expecting Taeyong to follow, pressing himself flush against his back as he’s setting the bowls down in the sink.

“I thought–” he trembles, feeling his husband’s lips on his neck–“you wanted to go swimming.”

“Later,” he murmurs against his skin, suckling on the tiny mole near his throat.

Ten groans in his throat and spins around in Taeyong’s arms, running his hands over his veiny forearms to grasp his elbows. Taeyong’s eyes widen when he smirks and surges up to capture his lips in a filthily affectionate kiss, pouring all his love and admiration into the simple gesture. Taeyong’s strong hands curl over the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer till their arms are in the way. Ten breaks the kiss, hands resting on Taeyong’s pretty waist. “You wanna take this to the couch?” He whispers.

“Gladly.”

They push and pull each other to the living room, Ten lands on his back, throwing his black cover up away as Taeyong cages him onto the beige cushions.

“I think we left the lube under the couch.”

Taeyong leans down to reach for it and Ten smiles, running his hands through his hair to press the side of his head to his stomach to which his husband giggles. “Your tummy’s making noises.”

“It’s all the butterflies you give me.”

He sits back up with their lube, perfectly disguised in a lotion bottle. Ten shimmies his swim trunks off with Taeyong’s help and watches with his hands curled over his chest as Taeyong leans down to kiss and suckle praises on his thighs and hips, teasingly avoiding his semi-hard erection. He squirms under his gentle touch and reaches to run his hands through his hair, stroking it away from his face so he can see the concentration painting his features.

Ten jolts when he suddenly grasps his cock, pressing firm, loving kisses from the crown down to the base until he’s filled out in his hand and dripping pre-cum over his knobby fingers. His kisses trail further up, dragging his lips over the expanse of his honey skin till he’s praising the crescent scar on his chest.

And for some reason, the soft smack of Taeyong’s lips on his skin, the barely audible ocean, and scent of sweet coconut milk up in the air all remind him of home.

“I miss Louis and Leon.”

Taeyong’s head shoots up to see Ten’s pouting lips. “Why would you bring up the babies right now?”

He shrugs, “I miss them.”

Taeyong leans up to kiss the pout away, “They’re safe with Kun and Xuxi and them.”

“Yeah, I know… I’m sorry, did I kill your boner?”

Taeyong looks down between their bodies. “Nope, but we can continue this later if you want.”

Ten presses his face back down to his chest, petting his hair, “Carry on.”

Taeyong snorts and giggles against him before continuing to press kisses along his scar and over his perky brown nipples. His breath grows heavier the longer Taeyong continues his worship until he’s wordlessly and impatiently spreading his legs. His husband gets the clue and coats his fingers in lube, pressing one against the puckered muscle between supple cheeks.

He meets no real resistance till he’s three fingers in and by then Ten is squirming, toying with his nipples while Taeyong strokes him teasingly slow. Taeyong eases another finger in and Ten keens, “I’m ready, baby, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Taeyong asks, still patiently thrusting his fingers.

“Yes, Tae,” Ten grabs his wrist, pulling his fingers away. “Matter of fact, let me ride you, baby.”

They switch spots so he’s straddling his gorgeous husband’s lap and pushes his swim trunks down till they’re riding low on his thighs. He reaches back and strokes over the curved, veiny length, till it's slippery with lube.

Ten smirks, “Any last words?”

“I love  _ you _ -” Taeyong whines as he sinks down, taking him all in one go. Ten groans and plants his hands on his chest, gleaming with sweat like the rest of his body, riding him fast and fluidly, flicking his hips just right. Taeyong moans beneath him, firm hands grasping at his flexing thighs as his face contorts with pleasure.

Until he decides it isn’t enough and runs his hands up over his hips, over his waist, to hug him close, forcing Ten in on himself, lithe hands on his shoulders as their lips meet. Taeyong runs his hands over his husband’s back to grope as he thrusts up into him, slow and controlled, jabbing at the bundle of nerves that drives Ten wild.

“Tae, Tae, Tae-  _ Fuck _ -”

Ten moans and whines when Taeyong lets go of his ass to stroke his hair back and cup his cheek in his hand, hazy eyes meeting in between curved noses.

“You love me?” He pants, rocking forward as Taeyong’s thrusts come faster and harder.

“More than anything,” he breathes, lips pressing to his chin and jaw, sweet and chaste.

Ten smiles, cheeks coloring the same shade of pink as his husband’s, “So do I.”

Taeyong comes undone, hips jerking as he cums, and Ten groans aloud, reaching his release with the sensation of Taeyong filling him to the brim. They relax into each other, trying to catch their breath till Taeyong sighs aloud, resting his hands on the curve of Ten’s back.

“Round two?” Ten asks, still breathless.

Taeyong giggles, brushing Ten’s sweaty hair back, “Not yet.”

“Then what was that–” he sighs exaggeratedly–“for?”

“I don’t wanna leave. I want to stay here with you forever.”

“Let’s move to Thailand. It’s exactly the same. Warm, fun beaches. We can buy a huge house near my parents and live there with Louis and Leon till we’re wrinkly and bones, ok? Ok!”

“But I don’t know Thai.”

“You can be the stay-at-home daddy then, and I’ll be the hardworking one.”

Taeyong snorts, “What if we have two homes? One in Thailand and one in Korea.”

“Better!”

“We still have schedules and work to get through though,” he murmurs.

Ten sighs, “Don’t remind me. Listen, I’ve got a better plan and it’s gonna blow your mind.”

“What is it?”

“How about we, that’s you and me, make good use of the rest of the time we’re here, ok? Our dear members can only stall so long.”

Taeyong smiles and cups Ten’s face in his hands. “You’re brilliant.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Ten smirks, blushing as he leans down to keep loving on his husband.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this!  
> I made some mango sticky rice myself and then this baby was born lol
> 
> Hope you're keeping well and safe and healthy :)


End file.
